(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system, and more particularly, to a fuel cell system capable of being used as a power source of an electronic device. In addition, the present invention relates to an electronic device having a fuel cell system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As well known, the fuel cell is an electricity generating system for directly converting chemical reaction energy hydrogen contained in a fuel and oxygen which is provided separately from the fuel into electrical energy.
The fuel cell is classified into various types of fuel cells according to components constructing a system or types of a fuel. Among these, a monopolar fuel cell is constructed with a plurality of unit cells which are two-dimensionally disposed, and provides a fuel and oxygen to the unit cells in order to generate electrical energy.
However, the monopolar fuel cell which has been known is supplied with oxygen through a one side of a fuel cell main body constructed with the unit cells, so that the oxygen is not properly supplied to the unit cells according to a circumstance of a user. Therefore, there is a problem in that an output expected from the unit cells is not maximized.
In addition, the monopolar fuel cell is supplied with oxygen through only the one side of the fuel cell main body as described above, so that it is difficult to properly cool the unit cell which emits heat. Therefore, the reliability of a performance of the fuel cell and the safety of the user decreases.
Recently, lightweight, compact, and high-tech electronic devices such as a telecommunication mobile terminal, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a playstation portable (PSP), and a personal digital assistants (PDA) have been rapidly developed.
As a power source of the electronic device, a rechargeable battery is generally used. However, the existing rechargeable battery has a problem in that the rechargeable battery cannot cope with the high power consumption of the electronic devices.
Therefore, in the fuel cell art, a fuel cell system which can maximize an output of electrical energy and can be easily used and carried with the electronic device is required.